rerumasfandomcom-20200213-history
Max Tennyson
'''Maxwell "Max" Tennyson '''was a human Plumber regarded as one of the greatest and most influential Plumbers to have ever lived. Beginning his career in 1968, Max saved Earth and the galaxy on numerous occasions, and significantly improved the standing of humans in the galactic scene. He passed away in 2028 at the age of 82, leaving behind a legacy spanning generations. Max is the grandfather of Ben and Gwen Tennyson and the great-grandfather of Niko Yamamoto. Max Glenn is named after him. Biography Early Life & Military Service Max Tennyson was born in July of 1945 in the town of Bellwood, which was a relatively small desert town at the time. From a young age, Max demonstrated precocious athletic and intellectual abilities, and was considered to be a prodigy. At the age of seventeen, Max joined the United States Air Force, and quickly came to be regarded by his superiors as among the most talented pilots in American history. This led to his consideration for enrollment in NASA's astronaut program, in spite of his young age and relative lack of experience. In September 1962, while on a flight in the deserts of Bellwood, Max spotted an unidentified flying object which he pursued and shot down, crashing his plane in the process. This prompted Max's general to reveal to him the U.S. government's efforts to investigate alien visitors to Earth, and invite him to join the Apollo program as an astronaut. Max immediately agreed. That evening, Max encountered Verdona, an Anodite, who had been a prisoner on the UFO that Max shot down. Max and Verdona quickly fell in love, and Max aided Verdona in escaping from her Synthroid captor. With the help of Plumber Magister Labrid, Max defeated and destroyed the Synthroid, and Verdona left Earth, promising to return someday. A few days later, Max joined the NASA astronaut training program alongside nine other astronauts in NASA Astronaut Group 2, the "New Ten." Max was by far the youngest and least experienced of the astronauts, leading to some resentment from other members of the program, including Neil Armstrong, who became Max's rival. In spite of this, Max's talent and intelligence kept him in favor with their superiors, and he was formally chosen to be the first man to walk on the moon. At this time, Max befriended a young German scientist named Dr. Sheuman, the two empathizing due to being much younger than their peers. Sheuman would later become an important scientific director on the Apollo 11 mission and eventually a NASA flight director for the Space Shuttle program; Max, however, never went into space with NASA. Plumber Career In 1968, during the earliest stages of planning for Apollo 11, Max - then only 23 years old - was slated to be announced as the mission commander, and would become the first man to walk on the moon. However, these plans changed when Max was approached through his superiors by the Plumbers, who wished to recruit him on Magister Labrid's personal recommendation. In one of the most difficult decisions of his life, Max declined NASA's offer and retired from the organization, allowing Neil Armstrong to take his place on Apollo 11. Max then joined the Plumbers and trained at the Plumbers' Academy, becoming Magister Labrid's partner. Within mere months, Max had earned himself a reputation as one of the most talented Plumbers on Earth, and rose rapidly in the ranks. One of the first major events of his career was the betrayal of Driscoll, a veteran who stole alien technology from the Plumbers, and was fired as a result. Between 1968 and 1972, Max became a leading figure among the Earth Plumbers, and helped to deal with an ongoing surplus of alien activity on Earth. At the time, the Galactic and Earth Plumbers had only recently merged, and were in the process of cooperating with one another to deal with the threat of Vilgax, an interplanetary warlord, who was operating in secret on Earth. Max was eventually partnered with a young agent named Phil, and the two dealt with a number of threats, including (but not limited to) a Nitromancer attack on San Francisco in 1969 and a Havok beast attack on Denver in 1970. Eventually, Max and Phil confronted Vilgax himself at a nuclear silo in Montana, where Max defeated Vilgax and destroyed his ship. As a result, the Earth Plumbers were gradually disbanded as the threat to Earth subsided and alien activity reduced; Max continued his career with Magister Labrid and the Galactic Plumbers. In this same time period, Max was reunited with his Anodite lover Verdona. The two were married in St. Louis, Missouri in 1969, and in the same year, their oldest son Frank Tennyson was born. The next year, Carl Tennyson and an unknown twin sister were also born; the latter later demonstrated Anodite abilities and left Earth with Verdona. Max kept his Plumber duties a secret from his children and wife, though all four of them were aware of them. When their children were all grown up in the early 1990s, Verdona left Earth behind in order to reconnect with her Anodite heritage, and Max continued his career with the Plumbers. Max's last Plumber partner was Devin Levin, who was tragically killed in action while saving the Earth from Ragnarok in 1997. In the same year, Max retired from the Plumbers. 21st Century In 2005, Max, traveling the U.S. in his repurposed Plumber RV, the Rust Bucket, took Frank's daughter Gwen and Carl's son Ben on a vacation over the summer. During this trip, Xylene, a former ally of Max's from his Plumber days, sent the Omnitrix to Earth to keep it safe from Vilgax. While Xylene had hoped for it to be acquired by Max, it instead attached itself to Ben due to his similar DNA signature. While this was initially considered a tragic mishap by the Omnitrix's protectors, Ben demonstrated surprising maturity and grew into the role of the Omnitrix's wielder. Max vouched for his grandson to Azmuth, the latter reluctantly allowing Ben to keep the Omnitrix out of respect for Max. Ben saved Earth and even the galaxy on several occasions before removing the Omnitrix to resume a normal life. In 2010, Max and Magister Labrid began an investigation of a Highbreed conspiracy on Earth, with Max entering deep cover to get closer to the case. Ben and Gwen, concerned for Max, teamed up with Labrid and a reformed Kevin Levin - Devin's son, who had once been Ben's enemy - to solve the case. Labrid was killed, but Ben and his team were able to find Max; however, Max was forced to detonate a Null Void grenade and sacrifice himself to destroy a major portion of the Highbreed Xenocyte operation. While Ben and the others presumed Max dead, he was instead sent to the Null Void, where he discovered that Dr. Animo had taken over the realm with his animal-controlling powers. Max joined forces with Pierce Wheels, Helen Wheels, and Manny Armstrong to defeat Animo, a team who would come to be known as the Plumbers' Helpers. Max and the Helpers later returned to Earth to help defeat the Highbreed. Cooper Daniels and Alan Albright then joined the Helpers, and Max began to train them as Plumbers. In the 2010s, Max returned as an active member of the Plumbers and became Earth's supervising Magister during a period of growing harmony between humans and aliens on Earth. In spite of his old age, Max participated in numerous significant conflicts, including the Incursean invasion of Earth in 2012. In 2017, Max was an important figure in the Limax Wars, even losing an arm, but still remained with the Plumbers. Twilight War and Death In 2019, the Twilight War engulfed the galaxy as the Plumbers were pitted against the seemingly unstoppable forces of the Old Ones. Max played an important role in this conflict on the front lines, coordinating Plumber forces in an attempt to stop the onslaught. Eventually, after Kevin Levin fell in battle, Rook Blonko led a task force consisting of himself, Ben, Gwen, and fellow Plumber Kelly Glenn to attack and seal the Twilight, the portal through which the Old Ones exerted their influence over the galaxy. Ben, wielding the reality-altering sword Ascalon, was able to seal the Twilight and save the galaxy, but succumbed to his injuries and died minutes later. Max was devastated by Ben's death, and retired from the Plumbers soon after, consumed by guilt. Max was heartbroken by the Homeworld movement and the devastation it caused to Earth's alien populations, but saw hope in the next generation to bring a positive change to Earth. Before he passed away, Max was close to Kelly's son Max Glenn, who was named after him, and told him stories about his time with the Plumbers as well as Ben's adventures. Max passed away peacefully in late 2028. Category:Characters Category:Tennyson family Category:Humans Category:Plumbers Category:Deceased